El reencuentro
by Yumi and Yuki
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke eran amigos de la infancia, pero Sasuke se va a estudiar afuera sin saber los sentimientos de Sakura. Seis años después, Sakura sigue recordando los viejos tiempos ¿Seguirá amándole? ¿Volverán a verse?


**Hola a todos esta es nuestro primer oneshot, esperamos que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto **

**El reencuentro**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Konoha, el sol brillando en el horizonte me daba los buenos días. Me estiré en la cama y me restregué los ojos quitándome un poco el sueño que tenía y mire a mi derecha, donde estaba el libro de medicina que había estado leyendo la noche pasada hasta las tantas de la mañana.

Me levanté y me fui al baño con la ropa que me iba a poner ese día. No tardé demasiado ya que el agua que salía estaba helada, al menos mi pelo de color rosa estaba seco. Tendría que volver a hablar con el casero para que me lo arreglara.

Al pensar en el me dio un escalofrió y me froté los brazos para entrar un poco en calor. Desde que había alquilado el piso me pasaban todo tipo de desgracias y siempre que venía el casero me echaba una mirada muy lujuriosa, algo que me ponía muy incomoda.

Ya en la cocina fui a ver el calendario mientras se calentaba mi café. Desde hace dos semanas estaba de vacaciones, por lo que aprovechaba para ver a mis amigos y disfrutar tranquilamente de mis ratos libres, lo que hacía que no supiera en que día vivía.

El día de hoy estaba marcado con un círculo rojo lo que indicaba que era un día importante. Intente hacer memoria pero fue en vano. Mi mente aún estaba dormida y no funcionaba correctamente.

Cogí mi café templado y miré la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las diez y media de un Sábado. Mis amigas no se levantaban hasta las dos de la tarde como muy pronto, las cuatro como muy tarde y mis amigos exactamente lo mismo, con lo que no podía ir a estas horas a sus casas, a no ser que quisiera que me mataran por ir tan temprano.

Salí del apartamento y miré a los dos lados antes de salir, no quería encontrarme con el casero a primera hora de la mañana. Corrí hasta que llegué a la primera esquina y me apoyé en ella para ver la calle por la que había pasado, parecía un ninja en las sombras. Unos segundos más tarde salió el casero con la ropa mal puesta y una fregona, miró a los dos lados y al no ver nada se volvió hacia los apartamentos e hizo como que barría, sin darse cuenta de que tenía una fregona en la mano.

Salí de ahí y me di media vuelta para poder empezar mi paseo mientras decidía si denunciarlo a la policía por acoso o seguir en silencio. Esos apartamentos eran los más baratos que había en toda la ciudad, aunque estuvieran cayéndose a pedazos, y con el sueldo que me daban por hacer las prácticas en el hospital era lo único que podía permitirme sin tener que pedirles a mis padres dinero.

Con resignación, decidí que lo mejor era aguantar un poco más hasta que me cogieran en el hospital y me dieran un sueldo decente. Algo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, ya que la directora Tsunade me lo había confirmado antes de que empezaran mis vacaciones.

Pase de largo cuando llegué a la comisaría de policía y seguí andando hasta que llegué al parque central de Konoha, donde de pequeña solía jugar con mis mejores amigos, Naruto y Sasuke.

Mis recuerdos empezaron a fluir mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos. Desde que tenía memoria estuve al lado de Sasuke ya que mi madre era amiga de la infancia de la de Sasuke, es decir, que crecimos juntos.

A la tierna edad de los seis años a nuestra escuela llegó un niño nuevo, el cual acabó con un ojo morado al finalizar las clases, cortesía de Sasuke al haberme empujado involuntariamente a un charco de barro.

Itachi no hizo ningún comentario cuando me vio toda embarrada pero sí miró al chico nuevo con una de esas miradas que decían "vuelve a tocarla y estas muerto" y a Sasuke le revolvió el pelo con cariño, como si le estuviera felicitando.

La madre del chico nuevo se disculpó con las nuestras mientras nosotros estábamos sentados en las sillas de espera que estaban fuera del despacho del director. Mi madre, que en esa época era muy despistada, estaba la mar de feliz mientras hablaba con las otras madres, mientras que yo estaba temblando como una hoja de frío.

Mientras esperábamos me agarré del brazo de Sasuke para retener un poco de su calor, cosa que no conseguí, de lo cual él se dio cuenta. La chaqueta de Itachi me cubrió dándome el calor que necesitaba sin importarle que se la manchara de barro.

Al día siguiente el chico nuevo se disculpó conmigo y ese mismo día conseguí un nuevo mejor amigo llamado Naruto, aunque a Sasuke eso no le hizo mucha gracia, al menos al principio.

Estuvimos juntos los tres hasta que llegamos al instituto, donde hice mi primera mejor amiga, Ino.

Hasta que no llegué al instituto no entendí por qué las demás chicas me odiaban, hasta que me empecé a fijar en los chicos. Naruto con su amabilidad era bastante popular, aunque no ganaba a Sasuke, que con su actitud fría y lo listo que era tenía a la mayoría de las chicas detrás de él.

Ino fue la única que no iba detrás de ellos, con lo que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aunque no podía evitar los comentarios que me hacía y que incluía mayoritariamente a Sasuke, con lo que acabé llamándola "Cerda" y ella a mi "Frentezota".

Al año siguiente se unieron a nuestro grupo Hinata, Neiji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Sai. También descubrí gracias a Ino y la zorra de Karin que me había enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos, Sasuke.

Karin junto a Juugo y _Suigetsu también llegaron al instituto al año siguiente. Ellos tres eran amigos de la infancia al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y yo. En cuanto Karin vio a Sasuke se convirtió en una de sus fans y me empezó a mirar con odio consiguiendo que, al final, se quedara sola, sin ningún amigo._

_En el último curso me llevé varias sorpresas, sobretodo en la ceremonia de graduación. Hacia dos semanas que me había enterado de que me habían aceptado en la mejor universidad de medicina del país, que estaba en Konoha, con lo que no me tendría que separar de mis amigos ni familia. Se lo dije a Sasuke en cuanto me entere con alegría, aunque desde ese día lo note bastante raro. _

_El día de la ceremonia de graduación todos estaban contentos, cada uno iba a estudiar o ponerse a trabajar en una cosa diferente, pero no iban a irse de Konoha, con lo que nos seguiríamos viendo y divirtiendo juntos. Al finalizar la ceremonia, Sasuke me apartó del resto de nuestros amigos y me dio la peor noticia que podía darme._

_Él se iba a ir a Suna a estudiar empresariales para, al salir, empezar a manejar una de las empresas de su padre de forma oficial, algo que no iba a ser nuevo para él ya que con su cociente intelectual había estado llevando esa empresa desde los quince años._

No pude evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos, haciendo un camino por mis mejillas y terminaran cayendo al suelo. No podía hacerme a la idea de separarme de él, es más, nunca me lo había planteado. En ese instante pude sentir como se rompía en pedazos mi corazón.

Estuve los siguientes días encerrada en mi cuarto, sin ver a nadie, pensando y sacando conclusiones, hasta que decidí que antes de irse le diría todo lo que sentía por el, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

Llamé a Ino para contarle mi decisión y lo que me contesto hizo que saliera corriendo de mi casa para llegar al aeropuerto. Me encontré allí con Naruto, que me miraba con tristeza y con el móvil en la mano. Supe inmediatamente que Ino le había llamado para que supiera que estaba llegando. Las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando Naruto me contesto "su avión acaba de despegar Sakura-chan".

Volví a la realidad cuando una pelota me golpeó levemente en la pierna. El parque se había ido llenando sin darme cuenta. Le devolví la pelota al niño y continúe mi camino, sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Cuando volví en mí me encontré con que estaba en frente del aeropuerto. Desde ese día hace seis años mis pies siempre me acababan llevando ahí. Iba a irme de allí cuando divisé por el cristal una cabellera rubia, que era inconfundible para mí. ¿Qué narices hacía en ese lugar Naruto?

Entré dentro y lo busqué por todo el lugar, pero no lo encontré. Era demasiado hiperactivo como para quedarse quieto en un mismo sitio.

Por los altavoces habían empezado a avisar a los pasajeros que acababan de salir del avión dónde podían recoger sus equipajes. No le di la más minima importancia de dónde había venido ese vuelo, ahora mismo sólo quería encontrar a Naruto. Era demasiado raro verle despierto a las once y media de la mañana un Sábado. Seguramente había pasado algo muy gordo como para que estuviera despierto a estas horas y más sin Hinata.

Le encontré al lado de los ventanales, donde podías ver como despegaban los aviones. Le sacudí del hombro y al verme, se sorprendió.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? No es normal que estés despierto a estas horas.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí Sakura-chan?

-Estaba dando un paseo y te vi, y como es muy raro que te despiertes tan pronto había pensado que te había pasado algo –le dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Luego me acordé del circulo rojo que estaba en mi calendario y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿A que ha venido eso ahora Sakura-chan?-respondió mientras se sobaba con las manos la zona afectada.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no marques fechas en mi calendario! Te compre uno en tu cumpleaños para que dejaras el mío tranquilo.

-Es que Hinata-chan ya había marcado este día en el que me diste y yo necesitaba marcar el mismo día y no lo podía hacer sin arruinar el de ella, así que opte por marcar el tuyo.

Suspiré sonoramente y cerré los ojos para evitar volver a golpearle. Hinata y el hacía dos años que habían empezado a salir como novios, para suerte de ella, que había estado enamorada de él desde el instituto, cosa que Naruto no había notado. Eso era algo digno de un cabeza dura como el.

Las manos de alguien me taparon los ojos y yo refunfuñé, solía aguantar las tonterías de Naruto pero era muy pronto para que pudiera aguantarlas hoy.

-Naruto, suéltame o te golpearé. Es muy pronto para que empieces a comportarte como el idiota que eres.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-Entonces de quién son estas manos, ¿eh?

Una respiración cerca de mi oído me sorprendió, ese no era Naruto. Me quedé paralizada, podía ser un violador o un ladrón, hasta que me di cuenta de que Naruto seguía aquí, con lo que no era probable que fuera ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Sa-ku-ra?

Esa voz me trajo muchos, pero que muchos recuerdos. Puse mis manos en las suyas y le obligué a bajarlas. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, igual que hace seis años, aunque un poco más alto que antes. Su pelo negro con reflejos azulados estaba igual que la última vez y sus ojos negros como el azabache seguían siendo tan atrayentes como cuando tenía dieciocho años.

No pude evitar tirarme contra el y abrazarlo con fuerza, deseando que no fuera un sueño, que no se esfumara en cuanto lo dejara de abrazar como ocurría frecuentemente cuando dormía. Sus brazos se acercaron a mi cintura y me estrecharon más contra él. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello ocultando las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, Sakura -me susurró al oído tan bajito que casi no lo escuchaba. Su voz, sus brazos a mi alrededor, su olor, incluso su calor era todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

-Ey, que falto yo -la gritona voz de Naruto retumbó en mis oídos y luego noté cómo algo me hacía caer al suelo con Sasuke debajo de mí.

-Naruto -gruñí. El muy idiota se había tirado encima de mí y nos había hecho caer a los dos. Me sentía como la carne de una hamburguesa, siendo Sasuke y Naruto el pan. Conseguí sacarme a Naruto de encima y me puse de pie, para luego tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse algo que no rechazo.

-Chicos, voy a ir a buscar un taxi, no tardaré -nos informó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya no vi a Naruto volví mi vista a Sasuke, quien acababa de recoger sus maletas que habían caído al suelo.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke? -sus ojos me atraparon como antiguamente hacían.

-He conseguido que la empresa se haga multimillonaria, así que creo que me ha ido bastante bien.

-No es una sorpresa. Siempre has sabido lo que tenías que hacer.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que luego se convirtieron en unas pocas carcajadas. Algo que siempre había logrado hacer cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿Has venido de vacaciones?

-Naruto no te ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a venir hoy. Ha sido una verdadera alegría verte otra vez -frunció el entrecejo para luego negar con la cabeza. –Eres tonta, Sakura ¿Es que acaso pensabas que te iba a abandonar?

-Llevo sin saber nada de ti desde hace seis años. ¿Tú qué crees?

-No me culpes por eso. Tú no te viste el día en que te dije que me marchaba, estabas destrozada. No quería hacerte más daño, por eso no hemos hablado durante todos estos años Sakura.

Intente desviar la conversación haciendo otra vez la pregunta. No quería recordar otra vez aquel nefasto día.

-Aún no me has contestado. ¿Has venido de vacaciones?

-No, he venido por negocios.

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba. Aquí en Konoha no había nada de suficiente valor como para poder interesarle. Mi curiosidad me llevó a preguntar. Quería saber todo sobre él como cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Qué negocios son?

Se volvió a acercar a mí. Soltó las maletas y con una de las manos me levantó la barbilla para que mirara sus ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Itachi antes de irse con mi padre?

Hice un poco de memoria para intentar encontrar la última conversación que tuve con Itachi. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que me costó encontrarla.

-¿Te refieres a lo del casamiento? -su sonrisa volvió a aparecer fugazmente como agradeciéndome que no me hubiese olvidado de eso.

-Exacto. He venido a llevarme a mi mujer.

-¿Y quién es? -las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse en mis ojos. Sasuke se iba a casar dentro de muy poco.

-¿Tú quién crees que es, molestia?

-No lo sé Sasuke. ¡No soy adivina! -le grité. Las lágrimas ya campaban a sus anchas por mi cara. Esto era demasiado duro.

-Mi mujer es la chica con la que hice la promesa de que en un futuro me casaría con ella, estando su madre y la mía presentes.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco asimilando sus palabras. La chica de la que hablaba era yo. Estaba confusa, mis ojos lo demostraban y él sólo bufó. Nunca fue muy hablador.

-Puede que tú no hayas sabido de mí pero yo todas las semanas he estado sabiendo lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué narices crees que he venido hoy, teniendo como tengo la agenda llena de reuniones? He venido para llevarte conmigo, Sakura. Quieras o no, desde el instante en que hicimos esa promesa tú has sido mía.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los besó suavemente. Al ver que no lo apartaba, empezó a jugar con ellos hasta que le deje vía libre para volver ese beso inocente en uno más demandante y posesivo.

Algo me decía que a partir de aquel momento, iba a tener muchos de estos besos tan esperados.

**Yuki: La corrección ha sido gracias a Yumi si no seguramente habrías encontrado que faltaban acentos (yo y el diccionario no nos llevamos bien).**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado.**


End file.
